hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is one of the members of the rock band Puffy. She is a drummer, vocalist and guitarist. Appearance She favors bubblegum pop and wears a go-go dress which has a golden yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also sporting a Daisy in her hair, a white watch on her right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. For sleepwear Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For swimwear, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and olive flip flops. She formerly had a lime green headband with her flower patterns on it, which got eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up" while her and Yumi were lost on the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For formal wear in "Opera Yumi", Ami wears a yellow dress, wears yellow pearl earrings and wears her hair in buns. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary-Janes. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years older, yet acting less mature than Yumi). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles, and anything else girly, which is the opposite of Yumi. Special Abilities Ami can drive the tour bus, talk to bees, make a huge mess and clean in the form of a tornado, and play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi in Ninjacompoop, though not as skillful or as Yumi (Which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Trivia *Despite acting like a child in the show, the original Ami Onuki is the oldest of the two. *She has a personality similar to Mabel from Gravity Falls. *There are times Ami sounds like Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot because of Janice Kawaye Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m48s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h19m31s105.png|Gosh darnit! Hqdefault.jpg Ninjacompoop.jpg Talent.jpg Ami Drums.PNG|Ami playing the drums with her feet. Controlled.jpg|Ami possessed by Crazy Sticks 2014-12-21 17.29.10-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png Ami And Yumi.png Hula Puffy.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h16m43s239.png|Ami in her second and current swimsuit Ami onuki swimsuit.jpg Ami onuki swimsuit 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png|Ami reading a manga Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h54m41s244.png Young Ami And Yumi.png|Ami is Young. OldAmiYumiKaz.png Picture 2291.JPG|Kaz and Ami and Yumi look cute, but Ami's even cuter. Picture 2289.JPG Picture 2263.jpg|(left) Derp. AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png|STOP RIGHT THERE! (Wait, I thought you were rockstars...) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Cards.jpg Puffy Ami Cards.jpg|Q Card Puffy Ami Card.jpg|9 Ace Card Puffy Ami Card Game.jpg|A Card Ami's uvula.jpg|Ami's uvula (Episode: Helping Hand) Ami's uvula (one side edged).jpg|Ami's uvula in the later episodes (Episode: Neat Freak) Ami's face.jpg|Ami in Manga Madness 2 ami bikini.PNG|Ami in her first swimsuit with flip flops and headband Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h55m31s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h03m21s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h09m15s71.jpg A8616i0_Ami-185.gif Ami.jpg Excited by nfc2005-d8pxn7r.png|Wait, have you give credit? Ami and Yumi.png Ami and Yumi in Western Outfits.png Ami and Yumi Barefoot.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m32s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m21s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m05s39.jpg * ' ' Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Beautifuls